La conversación
by Ring.Black
Summary: ...Ernie deseó nunca volver a tener una conversación como esa. Mucho menos con su madre. Drabble. Este fic participa en el Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_Harry Potter, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

* * *

___Este fic participa en el reto **"La chistera explosiva"** para el foro de **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_

* * *

**La conversación**

* * *

Ernie observó el gran problema que tenía oculto bajo sus sábanas. De acuerdo, sabía que era normal tener una erección matutina ni bien se despertaba, claro, era un adolescente de quince años, después de todo; lo que no era normal era que fuera justamente su madre —sí, SU MADRE— la que le estuviera dando una clase de educación sexual, con el manual de hechizo anticonceptivos incluido.

¡Por Helga, él sólo quería pajearse tranquilo y que su madre desapareciera en ese jodido momento! Y a todo esto, ¿cómo era que había terminado en tal situación? Ah, sí, ya recordaba.

—_Y esta es la habitación del pequeño Ernie, vengan, pas… ¡ERNIE! —Demasiado tarde. _

_Ahí, en su propia habitación, sobre su cama, descubierto y con su polla en la mano siendo acogotada frenéticamente, estaba el muy pálido y avergonzado Hufflepuff, siendo observado por tres pares de ojos bien abiertos y la horrorizada expresión de su madre. _

¡Pero no había sido su culpa, era de su madre! ¡Ella tendría que haber tocado la puerta o haberle avisado que tendrían visitas! Como sea, lo hecho, hecho estaba, y ahora, por culpa de ese pequeño incidente de hace dos días, se tendría que tragar toda una explicación detallada sobre como nacen los bebés. El pobre Ernie tenía las mismas ganas de masturbarse como de darse la cabeza contra la pared. ¿Y si se tocaba, disimuladamente, frente a su madre? Está bien, era morboso y hasta promiscuo que hiciera eso, ¡pero es que podía jurar que su miembro estaba rojo de necesidad! Y aparte él ya sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre sexualidad, ¿o acaso se pensaba que jugaba a las cartas con Hannah cada vez que ella venía a su casa a pasar las vacaciones? Sí, claro, y él estaba enamorado de Theodore Nott, sí, como no.

El punto era: ¿cómo hacer para liberar toda esa tensión acumulada en su entrepierna sin que ella lo notara? Maldita mujer con súper sentidos.

—¿Te sucede algo, cielo? —preguntó inocentemente la mujer.

El chico puso su mejor cara de póquer y trató de forzar una sonrisa que no dejara entrever absolutamente nada de la libido —o enojo— que tenía en ese momento. Flexionó más sus piernas contra su pecho para que no viera la barra de metal que tenía entre las piernas.

—Nada, mamá. ¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Oh, no, cariño. Verás, esto es más complejo de lo que parece. Mira, incluso traje este libro instructivo para que te informes sobre como hacer las cosas sin riesgos. Es algo que venden en el mundo _muggle_, pero al parecer es muy efectivo.

El rubio observó el misterioso ejemplar donde rezaba un título bastante particular: "Kamasutra", consiguió leer después de unos minutos. ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese para ponerle a un libro? Esos muggles sí que eran raros. De todas formas, lo leería. ¡Ey, tenía ilustraciones y a él le gustaba mucho, no iba a desperdiciar un libro que las tuviera! Comenzó a mover frenéticamente el pie de pura impaciencia mientras una mano atrevida se colaba por entre las sábanas, moviéndose peligrosamente hasta cierto territorio húmedo. No podía, de verdad que no, no era ético ni sensato, pero la necesidad lo estaba matando. Ya casi lo sentía; su mano estaba cerca de su objetivo; sólo un poco más y…

—Ernie, ¿qué estás haciendo? —irrumpió su madre, mirándolo alarmada.

Ni tiempo le dio a contestar cuando la sábana que lo cubría salió volando. Mierda, mierda, mierda. La cara de su madre fue de la suya a su erección, una y otra vez. Lo siguiente que supo es que su madre había gritado un par de improperios, luego de haber matado su erección por el susto que le produjo el ser descubierto, claro.

—Pero, mamá, yo… —trató de excusarse el pobre chico mortificado.

—Olvídalo, cielo; después de todo, fue mi culpa no haberlo notado. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que heredarías el problema de tu padre? —murmuró ella.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cuál problema? —Le preguntó Ernie a su madre.

—No te preocupes, cielo, todavía estás en desarrollo y tal vez en unos años crezca; no tienes que avergonzarte por ello —Lo tranquilizó la mujer. Él sólo la miraba confundido—. Ya sabes, tu mini problema —Fue la escueta explicación de su mamá, pero él la entendió enseguida—. Pobre mi muchacho, pero, no te aflijas, hijo, esto quedará en familia; aquí te dejo estos folletos —Y con un guiño de ojo, salió de la habitación.

Ernie sólo estuvo seguro de dos cosas: la primera, lanzarse un _obliviate _para olvidar todo lo que había pasado hace unos minutos; y la segunda, buscar a su padre y que le explicara por qué se había casado con alguien como su madre. Lo bueno era que Hannah llegaría esa tarde y entonces él no tendría que quedarse pensando en lo que había dicho su progenitora. Lo único que esperaba era que verdaderamente esa conversación quedara en familia.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**¡Hoooooli! Después de mucho pensar, esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió hacer con lo que me tocó: Ernie MacMillan**; género: **Family**; Rating: **M.** **Realmente, no sé, xD, mi imaginación no dio para mucho. (Cualquier error, pido perdón y espero que me lo comuniquen).**

**En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Espero con ansias sus críticas hacia este mini Drabble, :D. Besotes con cariño. **


End file.
